


Our Kid

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Caring Eddie Diaz, Christopher Diaz Has Two Dads, Christopher is a Sweetheart, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, post 3x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Prompt: Can you re-write Christopher leaving for camp but Buck is there with Eddie?
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Lis Writes 9-1-1 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725208
Comments: 16
Kudos: 429





	Our Kid

“Tell Buck to stop worrying so much,” Eddie whispers to Christopher from the front seat, leaning around the seat divider.

“Stop worrying so much,” Chris parrots, much to Buck’s chagrin. 

Buck rolls his eyes, trying to mask his fears, “I’m not worrying. I’m focusing on my driving.” Without looking at either of them, Buck can tell that they don’t believe him in the slightest.  
“It’s only for two weeks,” Chris tells them. 

“I know, buddy,” Buck says. 

“Carla says you two are overprotective,” Chris looks out the window while the two men laugh. 

“Well Carla is always right,” Eddie laughs. 

He shoots Buck an encouraging smile across the dash, hoping to ease the man’s worries a little bit. He knows they’re both nervous about Chris’s first time spending multiple days away from home. But Chris promised them that he would call them every night and check-in. Eddie made sure that he knows if he wants to come home all he has to do is ask. 

“We’re here,” Buck says as he puts the car in park. Wordlessly, Buck jumps out and slings Chris’s bag over his shoulder while Eddie starts helping Chris out of the car. 

A few minutes later, with Chris signed in with the leader and his bag safely stowed under the bus, it’s time for him to board. 

Buck crouches down first and pulls Chris into a tight hug, “You have fun, okay?” Chris nods. “I’ll see you in two weeks, bud.” 

Then it’s Eddie’s turn. He pulls his son into a tight hug, “You call if you need anything.” 

“I know dad,” Eddie can hear the eye roll in his voice. “I’m going to be fine.”

Eddie smiles, brushing some of Chris’s hair out of his eyes, “I know.” He kisses the side of Christopher’s head and says, “I’ll see you soon, Chris.”

The kid smiles brightly, “Oh wait I almost forgot!” He quickly rummages in his bag before pulling out a hand made card and handing it to his dad, “I made this for you!”

“Thank you, buddy,” Eddie smiles. “Now, get going, you don’t want to miss the bus.” Chris laughs and starts to walk towards the bus. “I love you!” Eddie calls after him. 

“Love you too!” Chris shouts back before he climbs onto the bus.

Eddie steps back to stand next to Buck and the rest of the parents as they wave their kids goodbye. 

“What does the note say?” Buck asks, leaning over Eddie’s shoulder. 

“I dunno.” Eddie opens it and reads, “You’re going to have a great time.” 

Buck laughs, “God I love that kid.” 

Eddie bumps his shoulder with Buck’s, “He’s going to be fine, you know.’

Buck sighs and runs a hand through his hair, “Yeah, yeah I know. I just don’t want anything to happen to him.”

“I feel the same, but then nothing will ever happen to him,” Eddie replies with a shrug.

“Are you seriously quoting Finding Nemo right now?” Buck looks at Eddie incredulously. 

“Hey, man, it’s a good movie,” Eddie laughs. “But seriously, Buck, it’s going to be fine. Our kid is the strongest kid I know. He’s got this.” 

“Our kid?” Buck looks up at Eddie with hopeful eyes. 

Eddie smiles, “Our kid.” 

“I think I like the sound of that,” Buck leans into Eddie’s shoulder as they walk back to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day :)
> 
> Tumblr- @evanbuckley-heartofgold


End file.
